The present invention relates to eye-shades.
It is an object of the invention to provide an eye-shade particularly for use in practicing certain sports where the action is very fast, such as rifle and pistol shooting, and live and clay pigeon shooting where it is necessary to have the best possible view of a selected target and to be able to concentrate fully on this target in all circumstances.